


Stranger Rides Swiftly Through The Moonlight

by shanjedi



Series: If The Early Light Has It Tonight (or: Trinnic) [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First time I've written smut, Fluff, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Smut, first fic in ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjedi/pseuds/shanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you’re Director Krennic's personal assistant. There is no one who he trusts more than you - he personally recruited you into his service straight out of the academy, but you’ve no idea he feels more than just respect for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Rides Swiftly Through The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Krennic. So I wrote Krennic.
> 
> Could be considered a Jynnic fic apart from the different name, but my kind of personification of Jyn is quite different to Trin. I will end up writing Jynnic at some point in time cause man do I love it!
> 
> First time I've ever written smut, so please leave me some criticism on what I could do better!

3 BBY - Myrkr, Inner Rim

 

It was simply a routine inspection mission. Really, I had no clue why the Director brought me along on these - apart from occasionally making notes of my own thoughts, I did nothing of any import. But Director Krennic seemed to appreciate my input on tasks like these, and so I gave it.

Director Orson Krennic. God, what a man. Intelligent and bold, Director Krennic was an incredibly attractive man - never mind the fact that I was only his assistant. I’d worked to get where I was - top of my class in the Coruscant Academy, the Director hand-picked me himself.

“...and this is my assistant, Lieutenant Trin Malric. She’ll be assisting me during this inspection.” I pulled myself out of my thoughts and snapped a sharp salute to this base’s commander before returning to my musing.

 

It’s incredibly unlikely he’d ever feel attracted to me the same way I’m attracted to him. I should be satisfied the way I am now - I work with one of the most powerful men in the galaxy.

But I’m not satisfied. And that’s a problem.

 

We began to follow the commander as he guides us around, full of bluster and vanity, and I absentmindedly make notes on my datapad. I could be doing anything else right now, but honestly there’s nowhere I’d rather be than at his side. My mind wandered to the time the director decided to continue working straight through being treated for a minor injury by the medidroids. He was all lithe muscle, incredibly fit, and he’d haunted my dreams for weeks after - and it seemed wouldn’t stop yet. 

The inspection continued smoothly, finishing faster than I’d thought it would, and we boarded the shuttlecraft back to the Fortitude, relaxing in our seats, glad to be heading back. Just as we cleared the atmosphere, everything seemed to go wrong.

 

The shuttle began to malfunction, being drawn back into the gravity of the planet as the engines failed. My mind raced – this should be impossible. Was this sabotage or simply poor maintenance? As we re-entered the atmosphere a vicious bump threw the pilot out of his seat and backwards, through the cabin and he hit the back of the shuttlecraft violently, his head snapped on an impossible angle. 

Krennic pulled his harness off, gesturing for me to stay put to a violent shake of my head as I followed suit, the two of us stumbling to the cockpit and settling in the pilot & co-pilot’s seats respectively, desperately trying to get the ship to at least let us survive the crash landing. The crash went, well, as any crash does, but we survived. Stumbling out the shuttle (well, I stumbled. He moved elegantly as usual, not looking nearly as frazzled as I’m sure I did), we surveyed the burning wreck of the craft with survival packs at our feet. We’d been visiting a populated world luckily enough, not one of the remote outposts, though for the moment there was nothing but trees and rocks as far as the eye could see. We set off in search of shelter for the rapidly approaching evening.

…

We found none. It was now well and truly evening, the cold soaking our bones as we set up our small camp for the night under a tree. And by camp, what I meant was a small fire that we curled up round. Survival kits were renownedly useless if you weren’t found before nightfall, or if you were on Hoth. So I sat awake, curled in on myself, for a few hours before beginning to quietly patrol the camp. As far as we could tell there was nobody – and nothing – around that meant harm to us, but that didn’t mean I was wrong. The Director, lucky man, had his cape wrapped around him.  It had - by my estimate - hit around 0300 local time by the time my luck broke and I snapped a twig while patrolling to keep myself warm, Director Krennic snapping awake in a second. “S-Sorry sir, was just-t p-patrolling” came out through my chattering teeth as I rubbed my hands together for the thousandth time. His eyes widened, the realisation hitting him that I hadn’t had the warm insulation he had. “Come here, we can share, it’ll be warmer.” My face flushed a deep red that I hoped he couldn’t see, moving across the campsite to lay down with my back to his front, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. He pulled the cape over me before resting his arm over my hip and falling back asleep, and I followed him closely.

…

We slept wrapped in each other for the next few nights with no end to the woods in sight till we finally stumbled upon a ramshackle wooden cabin beside a running river. We scouted for traps before settling into our new home for the foreseeable future, till rescue. Now that we had shelter (and a source of water), we could rest before regrouping to plan. For me, that meant washing the grime off, a plan quickly derailed by the lack of shower – sonic, or water. I turned to the next alternative – bathing in the river. It was not nearly as pleasant as a shower would’ve been but it did the job. I entered the cabin to hear groans coming from the bedroom, door ajar, and worried I pushed it open to be met with the sight of Krennic sprawled on his back with his eyes closed, shirtless, pants pushed down to mid-thigh and his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Trin, pl-pleaaase” he moaned, polished coruscanti accent gone in the midst of pleasure, thumb gliding over his slit. I stood shell-shocked in the doorway, aroused beyond all measure. His hips bucked off the bed, sweat dripped down his chest, and he looked thoroughly debauched. I couldn’t help the hiss that escaped me, the step I took further into the room, or the murmur of “Orson...” I gave. But it gave me away, his eyes snapping to me and a flush quickly coming to his cheeks as he pulled his pants back over himself, panickedly uttering expletives for a moment before he looked at me again.

“I… I wish to apologise for this. It’s a grave breach of conduct, and more importantly, your trust. If you wish to request another assignment when we return to civilization, it will be granted, anywhere you wish.”

“No. I’m perfectly happy where I am. Or, well, I will be.” I stepped closer to the bed. He began to frown – did he think I intended to blackmail him? – but before he could race to any conclusions I climbed onto the bed, settling straddling his thighs, his back now resting against the headboard. I placed my hand on his face softly, and he leant into my touch.

“Director Krennic” I breathed out “I’ve got something to apologise for. You see, I’ve been thinking… Inappropriate thoughts about my commanding officer. I’ve begun to feel, well, romantically for him.”

A smile curved his lips as his arms slid around my waist, pulling me close as if to kiss me before stopping just before our lips touched.

 

“Well then, my dear. It’s quite a good thing then that he feels the same way, isn’t it?”

I pulled him in the remaining distance to me, pressing my lips to his. His arms tightened on my hips, warm indentations pressing into my side as he bit at my bottom lip, tongues exploring the heat of each other’s mouths, my nails pressing crescent-shaped marks onto his shoulder blades. He tasted like the ration packs we’d been surviving off and something uniquely him.

He broke the kiss for air, nipping at the sensitive spot at the join of my shoulder and neck and moaning into me as I swivelled my hips over him. “We seem – aaah – to be in a bit of a u-unfair situation here.” He gasped, his hands moving to my hips to still me. “Why do you say that?” He reared up, flipping us and sliding his hands underneath my uniform undershirt.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” He grinned, beginning to slide the material up my torso with his hands, stopping to flick his fingers over my nipples before pulling the shirt over my head, then pausing to look at me, back arched and legs wrapped round his hips, panting for him. “God, you’re beautiful.” He muttered as he dived back to my lips, grinding into me and relishing in the gasp that followed. I began to push his pants down his hips, releasing his hard cock from its confines and sneaking my hand down to tug at it like he’d been doing earlier. He stopped from sucking a mark into my neck, groaning my name loudly, and damn if it wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever heard.

“T-triiiiiin, please, fuck, please,” he buried his moans in my skin as I rolled us back so I was on top, only stopping quickly to throw my pants to the other side of the room before returning to my place atop him, his hands cupping my breasts and holding them as he pulling himself up to flick his tongue across a nipple, his thumb flitting across the other as I cried out, before he pulled away from them to thumb at my clit.

“Orson, fuck, fuck, don’t stop, fuuuck,” he’d flipped us again while I hadn’t noticed and was currently kissing his way down my body while his thumb rubbed at my clit still. He kissed down my tits before settling between my legs, licking up my wet slit before sliding a finger into me. “God, lovely, you’re absolutely soaked for me. Trin, god, you taste so good,” He punctuated each sentence by stroking my walls with his finger, pressing against me, filling me and opening me. My hands found his way to his hair, tugging at it as he groaned. “God, Trin, that felt so good, so hot –“ he was cut off by my loud cries of his name as he brushed the spot inside me that made everything feel a thousand times more intense.

“Orson, Orson please, right there, so close, please please please!” I was screaming his name, begging for one more time, one more touch, begging for release, release that he granted me as he stroked his tongue across my clit and I came undone, hands fisted in his hair as I fell over the cliff of release. 

Once it’d ended I floppily ran my fingers through Orson’s hair, trying to tame it from the wildness I’d pulled it into, pulling him up to me so I could kiss him, before catching his wrists and rolling us again so I was over him with a smirk.

“I’m not quite finished with you yet, darling.” I said, rolling my hips over him before sliding myself down his hard length, burying him in me to the hilt. I rose and fell slowly a few times on him before he began to up the pace, hips thrusting off the bed and into me, setting into a fast rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bouncing in his lap as he begins to speak. “Shit, Trin, I’m not gonna last long, you feel so perfect, fuck, so hot and tight around me, so good,” He grunted with each thrust, pushing into me hard and fast and so so exquisitely that I knew I’d be coming soon too. “S’ok, Orson, come for me, want you to fill me so deep, so good, just for me,” I panted out, meeting his thrusts halfway, fucking myself down on him.

He brushed a finger against my clit and that was all it took to push me over the edge for a second time, crying out his name as I pulsed around him, holding down on his cock, and he came seconds after me, shouting and burying himself as far as possible in me on his final thrust. I shifted myself off of him, wincing as my overused core protested more movement, before curling up to his side, head resting under his chin. His arms wrapped around my form again, and it was a while before either of us spoke, basking in the afterglow and in each other.

“You do know that I meant what I said about feeling the same way? About having romantic feelings for you? I’ve been falling in love with you from the day we met. I want to be yours, and you to be mine.” He said softly, as I tilted my face to look at him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “It’s definitely a good thing the same thing’s happened to me then, Orson. But could I ask how all of this happened?” I wave to the drying mess on our bodies. He flushed lightly. “I went outside to try find where you’d gone and I noticed you in the river and well. That combined with sleeping next to you the last few nights were too much.” He avoided my gaze as I raised an eyebrow amusedly.

  
“Well, I do need to have another bath to clean up… Care to join?”

**Author's Note:**

> Myrkr is actually an existing planet in star wars. Here's the wookiepedia link: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Myrkr 
> 
> I might be a little rusty writing fic but I know my star wars.


End file.
